In hockey, goalies do not typically skate for great distances during the course of a game. Instead, goalies typically stay stationary during a hockey game. Therefore, a goalie's skate typically has negative angle at the ankle area and then the blade is flat so the heel is not raised. This causes the goalie to lean forward into the laced area of the skate causing “lace bite.” Further, goalies are often required to make certain athletic moves that are not typical for other hockey players. Therefore, there exists a need for a hockey skate specifically designed to accommodate athletic moves typically undertaken by goalies. The inventor has solved these problems by developing a unique hockey skate that accommodates athletic moves typically undertaken by goalies.